Tainted Lips
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She knows quite well that her husband is popular with the ladies and a part of her is jealous.


**Tainted Lips  
Pairing: CC/Lelouch, hints of Lelouch/Others  
****Spoilers/Warnings: Towards the end of R2,  
****Authors Note: A semi old piece. Semi inspired by the song Womanizer by Britany Spears. CC might be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass  
**

She honestly wasn't very surprised to find out that Kallen and her husband had kissed at Ashford Academy the scheduled meeting spot for the Peace Signing treaty.

From Suzaku of all people.

Sure she knows that Kallen was probably the one who indicated the kiss between them it would defiantly be like her. While she has always known that Kallen had a huge crush on Zero ever since he first established the Black Knights. When she finally learn of Zero's identity was actually his classmate Lelouch who is just as popular with the ladies.

It wasn't that she necessary hates Kallen in fact if things were different they might have best of friends but for the most part they always had a certain rivalry going on between them. Ever since they met in that cave, she being Lelouch's second command and partner in crime, while Kallen more or less was Zero's top black knight.

So she can honestly understand why Kallen would kiss Lelouch, and she honestly wasn't completely angry with the red headed Black Knight. Sure she have known better than kiss another woman's husband, but her primary concern was Lelouch.

After spending close to three years with Lelouch she silently knows that he was a bit of a womanizer not saying that he would purposefully cheat on a girl. In fact she was probably the only girl that he had come to dating much less married to.

She silently supposes that besides herself Shirley was probably the only other female besides herself that had he had really come close to dating, but that really didn't stop him showing signs of interest to other females mostly for Kallen, Shirley, and herself.

Although she silently knows the first woman that he loved whether it was platonically or not with Suzaku's pink haired lover and his half sister, Euphemia.

Much like his father she muse bitterly, slightly remembering the former emperor and the time that she spent with Marianne, Charles and V.V, before her friend's death.

But despite the fact she was currently angry with him that Lelouch didn't tell her about his kiss with his former classmate she would never purposefully tell him that he seems to be exactly like his father. Especially after the whole thing that happened with Charles. She still knows that his father was a sore spot with her husband.

She notices Lelouch walking in the quarters that they shared on the slightly small aircraft that they had come to Japan in from Britannia. No doubt noticing her silent treatment towards him nor the fact that she was extremely angry with him.

She silently knows that this is probably the first time that she has ever really gotten angry at him in the past three years, most of the time it was the other way around and he is usually the one that is angry with her.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so pissed off now, C.C?" he questions as the white mechanical door slid close behind him.

Her lips curls into a bitter smile before bitterly replying, "How was your kiss with Kallen?"

A slight look of understanding cross his face. He silently knows that Suzaku saw him kiss the female Black Knight. He was his Knight of Zero after all but for the most part remained in his Knightmare whether he was the one who told C.C. or not was lost on him.

"You're mad about a one-sided kiss?" he questions a bit in disbelief. "Besides she is the one who kissed me."

"So if it was so one-sided then why didn't you tell me?" she questions almost as if he had alternative motives of keeping his kiss with Kallen a secret. Like perhaps he has feelings for his former Black Knight not that she would necessary be surprised.

She does he know that he tried to kissed her after she stopped him from using some sort of drug before Kallen ran away scared.

"Because I really haven't thought of the kiss until you mentioned it," he answers taking her face into his hands, and it was honestly the truth. Moments after he decided to make the world his enemy he found out his older brother was using his younger sister against him. "Besides you are the only woman that I am in love with, but don't get me wrong I do care for Kallen but it's the same way that I cared for Milly or Shirley as a friend."

She honestly had to bite the comment from escaping her lips that she had kissed both of them in the past, but decided against it.

While Milly may have been his first kiss. She knows that she already had a fiancé even if it was arranged by her parents and she has another guy obviously interested in her. As for Shirley while she does know that Lelouch cares for her and she obviously has a huge crush on him.

For the most part he wanted to keep his friends out of his Zero life with the exception of Kallen who was already involved in it, but he still cares about her.

She silently glances in his lavender irises and strangely enough her anger against him seems to melted away, sure he was still a bit of a womanizer, but for the most part he was a lot more faithful than his father when he makes a commitment to a woman.

"Do you really want to spend the last of my days fighting against each other," he questions obviously implying his ending for the Zero Requiem both figuratively and literally.

She slightly pulls his head closer to hers pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss and she can feel her back slightly hit against the soft comforter of the bed slightly feeling his hands move her black "empress" dress up higher on her legs.

And perhaps he wasn't really like his father at all of course given the circumstances it wasn't like he has time to continue to womanize other woman.

Besides considering his performance and now be classifying as "Enemy of the World" she highly doubts that any woman would fall for him or continue to crush on him.

And she supposes that is the greatest victory for her, and even if her victory will be short lived. She is going to enjoy every minute that she spends with Lelouch.

Her husband, her other half, her partner in crime.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
